ISDF Campaign
This article describes the Battlezone II storyline mission-by-mission. The missions occuring after Fanning the Fire are mutually exclusive; only one of the two endings can occur. Intro Cinematic Voyager II, launched by NASA in 1977, is just beginning to reach the edges of the solar system by the late 1990s. As it enters orbit over the Dark Planet, it begins to scan the surface. Zooming in to an area of high activity, it very quickly picks up an incoming missile. Despite activating its self-defence mode and firing on the projectile, the satellite is destroyed. At a nearby base on Pluto, the engineer monitoring the satellite reports to his superior, Major Manson, that he has lost contact. Upon hearing that the satellite was fired upon, Manson heads into the facility where the satellite was monitored, ordering his squadron to continue to patrol. After a momentary encounter with an unrecognised unit, Delta Squad continue on patrol. Moments later, Delta Command is destroyed and Delta One soon follows. A squadron of Scion Warriors appear through the smoke and launch an attack on the base, quickly disabling its defences. Seeing what is happening, Manson quickly retreats to the communications facility to send a distress call to ISDF Command and co-ordinate the evacuation of the base. Trivia *The "unidentified" Scavenger encountered early on in the intro is actually an early model of the ISDF Scavenger. Presumably a Scion Scavenger should have been used instead, but its presence is regardless never explained. *The weapons used during the intro differ significantly from those seen in-game. Scion Plasma appears green and ISDF Plasma appears blue, and one Warrior seems to be wielding a chargeable weapon similar to the MAG Cannon. Main Campaign This is Not a Drill After contact is lost with Cerberus Base on Pluto, the AAN vote to send the ISDF Second Fleet to investigate. Fearing Pax Kossieh and the AAN will use the investigation's outcome to sieze control over the ISDF, General Bradock sends a message ahead to Manson and orders him to make sure Cerberus appears to be a scout base, before proceeding to lead the investigation and search-and-recovery mission himself. Lieutenant John Coke, a member of Orange Squad and Secret Operations, is amongst the first to land on Pluto with his commander Yelena Shabayev, her other wingman Lt. Simms, and Red One and her wingmen. After splitting up with Red Squad, Simms is ordered to take a path to the east of Cooke and Shabayev. He soon picks up an unidentified signal heading north along the same path, which Shabayev and Cooke intercept when their paths converge; when the object (which turns out to be a Scion Guardian) deploys and opens fire on Shabayev with its Neutron Gun, it is promptly destroyed. Shabayev identifies the remains of the outpost from the other side of a ridge and attempts to contact SkyEye, but fails to make contact due to radio interference. Instead heading inside the base's perimeter, Simms comments that it is remarkably heavily armed for a scout outpost and departs to commence a perimeter sweep, while Shabayev orders Cooke to locate the communications building as she checks the base's tunnel network. Once Cooke has located the building, Shabayev is quick to notice some abnormal readings originating from within. Investigating, Cooke finds Manson within, apparently injured, who informs Orange Squad that there are hostiles all over the area and jamming ship-to-shore communications. Simms soon picks up an enemy craft in his area; the two Sentries begin to attack him as Shabatev and Cooke are en-route to provide support. Orange Squad flee back to the outpost expecting an imminent attack, with Cooke splitting off to intercept a pair of incoming Scion Scouts along the way. As Orange Squad return to the outpost, they receive a mayday from Red Squad, who have similarly come under attack. With Simms' Thunderbolt having suffered heavy damage, Cooke and Shabayev are left to assist Red One, one of whose wingmen is killed by two Sentries just as they arrive. They succeed in saving Red One, and Cooke quickly heads out again to recover a Service Truck she had located, fending off several more Sentries in the process. Trivia *The dropship's magnetic locks holding the player in place are in fact MITS mines placed on the terrain below. A Simple S&R The ISDF investigation of Cerberus Base turns up a small collection of vehicles modified for mining duty, but no evidence that mining has been occurring on Pluto; suspicious, Shabayev requests that full information about the base be given to field commanders, while Braddock delays the investigation in order to confer with Manson. The forces on the ground, meanwhile, are left to activate the power grid in an unexplored section of the base near where they initially arrived, 40 kilometres south of the site of the initial attack. Exploring the area around the base, Cooke and Shabayev quickly come into contact with a Scion Builder constructing a Jammer. After destroying the Jammer and fending off incoming Sentries, the pair follow the fleeing Builder to another Jammer. Once it is destroyed, they proceed to the site of the power grid to the west. Upon arrival, and having fought off the occupying Scion forces, Shabayev commandeers a Constructor to build a new power generator, bringing Cerberus Base close to operation. Trivia * Shabayev is the only individual known to be able to pilot Constructors. We Have Hostiles We Have Hostiles Too Hot Too Hot The Dark Planet The Dark Planet The Wormhole The Wormhole Through the Looking Glass Through the Looking Glass Get Help Get Help Rumble in the Jungle Rumble in the Jungle Snow Blind Snow Blind On Thin Ice On Thin Ice Counterattack Counterattack Payback Payback Fanning the Fire Fanning the Fire ISDF Campaign A Traitor's Fate A Traitor's Fate Hole in One Hole in One Core Core ISDF Outro Cinematic Scion Campaign Transformation Transformation Ambush Ambush Crystals Crystals Escort Escort An Unlikely Rescue An Unlikely Rescue The AAN The AAN Braddock Braddock Scion Outro Cinematic Category:Storyline